Molto impulsivo
by Himiko Uzumaki
Summary: Giulio ha salido de la mansión muy aprisa ante un sorprendido Luchino. Gian, temiendo que Giulio haya malinterpretado cierta situación con uno de sus subordinados, sale a buscarlo. Pero este tipo de acciones tienen consecuencias. Giulio x Gian


**Lucky Dog 1 Fanfic – Molto impulsivo**

_Advertencia:_

_Este One-shot lo tenía escrito desde hace ya un tiempo, está muy OoC por lo cual si ya conocen el juego, no me juzguen muy duro… sino lo han jugado aún, lo recomiendo ampliamente… es el primer bl game que he jugado y amaré por siempre a mi prima por instalarlo en mi computadora. La pareja de este fanfic es: Giulio x Gian, ( Mad Dog es mi personaje favorito, amo a ese chico). Ligera mención de un Luchino x Bernardo._

_Ranking: M_

_Lucky Dog 1 es Propiedad de Yura- sensei y Tennenouji, Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro. De fans para fans. (n/a: Amo al idiota de Iván, el maldito se hace querer xD )_

Aquello había sido demasiado para Giulio que salió de la mansión, colérico y azotando cuanta puerta encontró en su camino. Bernardo que hablaba por teléfono no le prestó demasiada atención al asunto pero Luchino que había visto salir al chico desde su auto, se extrañó de verlo en aquél estado, puesto que, por lo general, Giulio era tan dócil como un cachorro y si existía algo que pudiera incomodarlo o molestarlo hasta ese punto, ese algo estaría sin duda alguna, relacionado con…

-…Gian- Comentó el hombre de rosácea cabellera dando un suspiro mientras entraba en la casa y se despojaba de la elegante gabardina oscura.

El rubio cruzó el salón principal rumbo a la cocina, lucia muy molesto y se tocaba el cuello. Su objetivo era el refrigerador y más exacto, un poco de hielo que colocó sobre unos trapos y pasó a poner sobre una marca de mordida que lucía rojiza, buscando prevenir la hinchazón.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó Luchino recargándose en el marco de la entrada a la cocina con una sonrisa que lograba irritar a Gian.

-…no es nada-murmuró mirando la pared, tranquilizándose.

-Me sorprende que Giulio te haya hecho eso.

Luchino se acercó y retiró la mano del rubio para examinar la marca, pero el que mencionara el nombre del chico de violáceos cabellos impresionó y a su vez extraño a Lucky dog.

-¿Qué tiene Giulio que ver? Ha sido el tonto de Iván que solo hace idioteces.

Respondió Gian con normalidad. Luchino abrió los ojos un momento y pasó a mirar a Bernardo que venía a unirse a la conversación tras besar la mejilla del chico de cabellera rosa.

-Giulio ha salido furioso de la casa, seguro que Luchino pensó que había discutido contigo- respondió el peliverde tranquilamente llevando una mano al bolsillo del pantalón para extraer un encendedor.

-Yo no he visto a Giulio, creí que estaba haciendo de mensajero para ti-acusó Gian a Bernardo señalándolo con el dedo.

-Volvió temprano y subió las escaleras, y poco después ha bajado con una cara tal que preferí ignorarlo y seguir al teléfono… me pareció lo mejor, al menos para mi. –Concluyó el de cabellos verdes acomodándose los lentes.

El rubio comenzó a palidecer a medida que se daba cuenta de que su pareja lo había visto en una muy mala situación con otro hombre.

Todo el malentendido había sido culpa de Iván – ya que jamás admitiría su parte de la culpa, no frente al menor del CR-5 al menos. – y su insistencia para salir con la hermana del rubio, o tal vez la insistencia de la pequeña para salir con el joven de cabello azulado. Gian Carlo se negaba a dar el visto bueno a esa relación alegando que el peliazul no era el candidato adecuado para Rosalie, y que seguramente, no habría hombre en la tierra capaz de merecer a esa chica.

Iván había discutido con el rubio, ambos habían gritado insultos para el otro y haciendo cuanta seña obscena conocían llegando al punto en el cual el de cabello azul no resistió y decidido a cobrarse la ofensa le saltó encima al rubio dejándolo acorralado en su propia cama, el capo por su parte, pataleo y se resistió cuanto pudo dándole varios rasguños al ya bastante molesto Iván que sin pensar demasiado en que hacía, mordió al rubio en el cuello. Gian, adolorido, molesto y sorprendido, le dio un rodillazo muy cercano a la entrepierna tumbando a un lado a su captor y escapando del cuarto.

No tenía la menor idea de cuánto habría visto Giulio.

Y ahora Iván Fiore bajaba tranquilamente y tarareando alguna cancioncilla, más al ingresar a la cocina se encontró con la asesina mirada de su jefe y la resignada de la parejita cercana a ellos que preferían ignorar todo y alejarse lentamente de la zona de conflicto.

Gian salió de la mansión sin decir nada al peliazul, pretendía alcanzar a Giulio y dondequiera que hubiese ido y aclarar el malentendido con su esposo.

(…)

Había recorrido la ciudad ya dos veces seguidas sin tener señal alguna de su pareja y comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder creer tan mala fortuna ese día para un sujeto con una suerte de demonio.

No tenían mucho tiempo de haber anunciado como oficial su relación ante los demás; en áquel momento, el chico de morados cabellos lucia radiante, se notaba a kilómetros que aquello lo haci inmensamente feliz, el rubio por su parte, trataba de guardar algo más de su imagen y mostrarse ligeramente indiferente aunque por dentro diese brincos de alegría, era algo terco y orgulloso después de todo.

Ya la tarde caia para dar paso a la noche y Gian se preocupaba cada vez más por el paradero de Giulio, ya que, según Bernardo y Luchino, el pelimorado lucia como si quisiera asesinar a alguien, y en esas condiciones, era capaz de meterse en problemas serios. De solo pensarlo a Gian se le paralizó por momentos el corazón, esa opresión en su pecho aumentaba de tan solo imaginar a su pareja herido…

Negó todo mal pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas, ya que aquello le hacía recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo durante el enfrentamiento con Bakshi en donde temió perderlo para siempre.

Se detuvo a tomar aire unos momentos apoyándose en la barda de una casa que quedaba justo frente a la iglesia, alzó la vista mientras los recuerdos le inundaban la cabeza y entonces lo vió, salía de aquél lugar con semblante sombrío, iba muy deprisa casi como si escapara, ambas manos cerradas en puños, bastante tenso.

Giulio caminaba demasiado rápido, tanto que Gian ya comenzaba a correr detrás suya por temor a perderlo de vista, debía alcanzarlo pero, ¿Qué le diría una vez lo tuviera enfrente? Trataría de explicar que todo había sido un malentendido y no un engaño como debía creer el pelimorado, ¿le creería? No estaba seguro y eso le angustiaba demasiado.

-¡Giulio! ¡Hey, espera! – le gritó Gian, y el aludido se detuvo unos momentos antes de salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El rubio aceleró a su vez buscando alcanzarle, pero comenzaba a retrasarse a causa de la enorme cantidad de gente, y era que, la persecución los había conducido a la estación de trenes donde el flujo de personas era constante a casi todas horas.

Ya había chocado con demasiada gente y pedir disculpas lo estaba alejando de su objetivo, llegó incluso al punto de preguntarse cómo era que su pareja libraba con tanta facilidad a todas las personas.

Giulio dobló justo por el pasillo que conducía al baño de caballeros, esperaba perder a Gian; aún seguía molesto y no quería verlo. Apenas ver la puerta del servicio se había precipitado a entrar.

La habitación contenía dos orinales que quedaban al fondo, escondidos por tres cabinas cerradas con un retrete en cada una. En la pared contraria a los baños había tres lavamanos y un espejo largo, los azulejos del suelo eran blancos y las paredes de un tono celeste.

Mad dog se acercó al lavabo más lejano de la puerta y abrió la llave para dejar salir agua y mojarse el rostro algunas veces buscando enfriar su mente, pero tan solo de pensar nuevamente en lo que había visto esa mañana volvía a enfurecerlo preguntándose el por qué del engaño y el porqué no había irrumpido en la escena; su ira lo llevó a golpear con ambos puños el espejo hasta trozarlo, hiriéndose.

Gian entró en el baño; había seguido a Giulio hasta que este último dio una vuelta y quizás se habría pasado de largo el pasillo que conducía a los baños de no ser por el ruido de un cristal al romperse, había corrido, asustado y lo primero que vieron sus ojos apenas irrumpir en el servicio fue a Giulio con los puños sobre el espejo del baño y la sangre que salía de las múltiples cortadas de sus manos.

-…Gilly…-murmuró el rubio quedándose quieto cerca de la entrada mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él. El de cabello violeta alzó la mirada y observó a su pareja, en sus ojos podía notarse la ira contenida.

Giulio se enderezó, sosteniendo la mirada de Gian que dudó en acercarse a su esposo, daba miedo el solo verlo y los escalofríos recorrían entero al rubio.

-Giulio… tus manos-dijo Gian no muy seguro de lo que salía de su boca, le estremecía la mirada del chico frente a él pero no podía despegar la suya.

- Gian-san…-el de cabellos morados se acercó unos pasos y el rubio tembló ligeramente. Giulio abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió como si le oprimieran el corazón, como cuando lo había visto en el cuarto con Iván.

Bajó la vista con tristeza y dolor, su amado le tenía miedo, se veía asustado, el pelimorado se sentía morir, miró sus manos ensangrentadas y notó entonces la navaja mariposa en una de ellas.

-Gian-san… te daré una razón para que me temas- dijo Giulio mirándole sombríamente mientras se le acercaba con la navaja en una mano.

El rubio retrocedió hasta toparse con la puerta e inconscientemente fue dirigiéndose hasta la esquina de la pared más cercana, el de cabello más oscuro lo acorraló acercando el filo del arma al rostro de su amante. Deslizó la cuchilla por el cuello de Gian hasta llegar al primer botón de la camisa.

-¡Deja, Giulio! Te…tengo que hablar contigo- el aludido le ignoró por completo por lo que el rubio trató de empujarlo pero desistió al sentir como el filo del arma de más alto le hería la piel.

-Voy a cortarte si te mueves demasiado-dijo Giulio mientras soltaba el primer botón de la camisa de Gian y siguió hasta hacer caer el último, le contempló un rato, oportunidad que el rubio aprovechó para intentar alejarse pero el de cabello morado reaccionó más rápido colocando la mano en el pecho de su pareja para empujarlo contra la pared de una de las cabinas de baño.

Giulio le arrebató la camisa a Gian como pudo, el rubio esquivaba la mirada, irritado y a la vez acobardado por la actitud que tomaba el otro chico. El cinturón cayó al suelo y el botón del pantalón también cedió ante la navaja.

-No te molestes… Gian-san – dijo el pelimorado mirando al muchacho con intensidad –A ti te gusta más de esta manera, de otro modo, no me engañarías con Iván.

El rubio quiso protestar, iba a gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir pero Giulio lo besó fogosamente pegando su cuerpo al de su amante, y solo gracias a este contacto Gian pudo darse cuenta cuan excitado estaba en realidad.

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho del pelimorado, el cual las tomó y colocó sobre la cabeza de Gian, sujetándolas con una mano por las mulecas, mientras que con la que le quedaba libre comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de su pareja provocándolo aún más. La navaja había quedado olvidada en el suelo hacia un rato.

A Gian le faltaba el aire pero Giulio apenas y le daba tiempo de respirar antes de seguir besándolo con esa pasión que estaba mareando al rubio. Al suelo habían ido a parar tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior de Gian que gemía y suspiraba ante el contacto de su amante el cual ya se tomaba su tiempo en dejarle rojizas marcas por el cuerpo y sonreía con cierta satisfacción.

-Giu…ahh… ah… ya no… no aguanto… ahh… ahh

-Solo un poco más, Gian-san-murmuró sensualmente Giulio al oído de su amante mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Estaba muy duro también pero quería prolongar aquello lo más posible.

Gian se acomodó en la pared de la cabina dándole la espalda a Giulio que se mantuvo besándole los hombros, el objetivo era que el rubio le rogase por la penetración y no pasó mucho para que lo hiciese moviendo ligeramente la cadera pero sin mirar al de cabello morado a causa de la vergüenza.

-…ya…¡hazlo, por favor!...

-Como gustes, Gian-san – Contestó a su vez Giulio con su tenue tono de voz ligeramente más ronco de lo habitual.

Fue un solo movimiento, brusco y violento, anormal en el proceder habitual del pelimorado que solía ser más amable y considerado; el rubio dio un grito que fue convirtiéndose en largos gemidos a medida que era embestido por su pareja.

Aunque todo aquello era como un castigo para Gian, el más torturado era Giulio, quien odiaba saber que lastimaba a su amado, pero esa era la única forma que encontraba para descargar todo lo que sentía en aquel momento.

Giulio se corrió copiosamente dentro de Gian y salió del mismo apenas terminó; el rubio se deslizó entonces hasta el suelo pues sus piernas apenas y lo sostenían, jadeaba un poco y el cuerpo entero lo tenía bañado en sudor.

Pero no era suficiente para ninguno de los dos, sus cuerpos aún ardían en deseo y buscaban la saciedad en el otro. Giulio que también se había tumbado en el suelo, gateó hasta su amante y acercó su temblorosa mano hasta la mejilla de Gian acariciándola suavemente, el rubio alzó la vista y sorprendido observó que el de cabello violeta lloraba.

-Lo siento Gian-san, lo siento… estaba muy enojado…y no…no debí… - Se le quebraba tanto la voz que apenas si se escuchaba lo que decía. –No quería lastimarte, no me odies.

El de cabellera dorada lo abrazó entonces, con amor y cierta culpa. ¿Cómo lograba hacer sentir mal a Giulio siempre? Eso no era bueno, le daba la sensación de no merecerlo.

-Tranquilo Gilly, me lo gané por idiota – Se separó un poco del muchacho y le dio una sonrisa traviesa con ojos cargados de lujuria.

-Gian-san…yo…

-shh, voy a recompensarte por todo Gilly - Dijo el rubio antes de inclinarse a besar a su pareja; y mientras sus lenguas danzaban juntas entrelazándose en aquel beso, Gian aprovechó para deshacerse de la camisa de Giulio y poder acariciarlo con delicadeza, el beso se interrumpió entonces debido a los gemidos del chico de cabellos morados que se estremecía ante las caricias de su esposo, que se entretenía jugando con sus pezones. Su voz era suave y dulce y cuando podía, dejaba escapar una que otra palabra de amor.

Gian lo llenó de besos hasta llegar a su duro miembro, el cual se llevó a la boca tras lamerlo un par de veces, un espasmo sacudió entero el cuerpo de Giulio al tiempo que jadeaba y balbuceaba alguna que otra cosa. El rubio chupaba con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimar, y era que también estaba sumamente excitado al provocar a su pareja de esa forma, pero se detuvo antes de que el otro se corriese en su boca.

-Giulio… córrete dentro de nuevo- Dijo Gian mientras terminaba de deslizarle lo que le quedaba de ropa a su amante por las piernas.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Giulio, penetrándose por sí mismo mientras el menor le abrazaba, ahogando sus propios gemidos a fin de poder escuchar los del rubio que conducía el vaivén a su propio ritmo mientras sus rosados pezones eran atendidos fervientemente por Giulio.

Se observaron unos momentos, ambos con las mejillas coloradas, el cabello revuelto y bañados en sudor mientras aumentaban el ritmo a medida que sentían aproximarse al clímax. Se besaban y hacían danzar sus lenguas mientras la saliva resbalaba por sus labios; saboreaban al otro y se dedicaban al azar algún "te amo" tan necesario para ellos.

Gimieron al tiempo que el orgasmo llegó a ellos con fuertes sacudidas; Giulio terminó dentro de su pareja nuevamente, sintiendo como si todo el calor de aquella zona fuera a derretirlo. Gian por su parte, se vino sobre ambos, ensuciándose él y su esposo, con su tibio semen que aun salía de él en cantidades ya menores; Gian se abrazó al pelimorado con algunos jadeos entrecortados mientras sentía como de a poco el cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le dejaba sin fuerzas.

Giulio tuvo que sacar a Gian de aquél lugar tras lavarlo y vestirlo a él como a sí mismo, y era que, el rubio sin ningún pudor o remordimiento se había dormido en el piso del baño de la estación y al menor no le quedo más remedio. Lo llevaba en su espalda y le había colocado la bufanda por miedo a que pudiese enfermar debido a que la camisa del rubio no tenía ya ningún botón.

La única preocupación del chico de cabello morado era que estaba manchando la ropa de su amado con sangre, ya que por el esfuerzo, las heridas de sus manos estaban sangrando nuevamente.

Giulio llegó a la casa sin molestarse en saludar y se dirigió directamente al cuarto que compartía con el rubio, dejándolo en la cama, arroparlo y contemplarlo con ternura infinita.

Bernardo los observó desde la puerta de la habitación, tosiendo ligeramente para llamar la atención de Giulio que se giró para saludar tranquilamente alzando una mano. El peliverde negó con la cabeza mientras entraba al cuarto con rumbo al baño de donde extrajo algunas vendas y alcohol para atender las heridas del pelimorado.

-Mami espera que hayan arreglado sus diferencias tranquilamente.

-S-seguro…-respondió el herido por lo bajo, algo extrañado por aquella referencia de Bernardo como la "mamá" del CR-5.

Luchino estaba haciendo de "padre" con Iván al cual le había recomendado mantenerse alejado de la parejita un par de días, el de cabello azul había resoplado y tras encogerse de hombros había aceptado sin más.

~~~~ A la mañana Siguiente ~~~~

Gian bajó a desayunar tras levantarse y cambiarse de ropa, algo sorprendido de no ver a Giulio en la habitación, le dolía la cadera un poco pero eso era lo de menos, esperaba no ver triste a su pareja en un buen tiempo.

Bajó al comedor y vio una escena que parecía bastante común; allí estaban los miembros del CR-5 almorzando, Bernardo con un periódico al lado que Luchino también observaba, Iván que se entretenía jugando con los cubiertos y adornos de mesa mientras Giulio se ocupaba por terminar su comida tranquilamente, pero este ultimo tenía las manos vendadas y el peliverde parecía preguntarle ocasionalmente alguna que otra cosa. Luchino dio una media sonrisa mientras suspiraba.

-Buenos días –Saludó el rubio sentándose al lado de Giulio con cara de pocos amigos, y es que, cuando el pelimorado llegaba a exhibir alguna herida, cosa rara en él, el resto le miraba como a un cachorrito.

La otra pareja del grupo, conformada por Luchino y Bernardo, se sonrió con cierta complicidad.

-Estos niños… siempre aprendiendo por las malas –Murmuró el pelirrosa antes de terminarse su café.


End file.
